1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishing reel. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a fishing reel, which incorporates an electronics module that includes an electronics enclosure, in which the electronics module provides a watertight environment for a plurality of circuits which are usable to determine a status of a fishing environment, control reel functions, or otherwise.
2. Background
Fishing reels for sport fishing are known in the art and are available in a variety of styles such as bait casting reels, spin casting reels, spinning reels, fly fishing reels, etc. Such reels are available with a wide variety of features which enhance the fishing experience. For example, most reels provide an adjustable drag mechanism whereby an angler may set a force level so that the reel will resist forces below the drag force, but will allow the fishing line to payout when forces exceeding the drag force are encountered. The adjustable drag mechanism thus reduces the likelihood that a large fish will break the fishing line or damage the reel.
Generally speaking, it would be desirable for an angler to determine the status of the fishing environment in real time. Changes in the fishing environment over time, or in location on the body of water being fished, can alter the fishing strategy being employed by the angler. For example, it is not necessarily known why fish feed more during times of changing barometric pressure. However, experienced anglers have reported that more fish were caught when the barometric pressure was relatively steady (but typically not above 30.40 inches or so), rising steadily, or fluctuating rapidly (such as when rain storms come and go). Reportedly, when a weather front is approaching (falling barometer), fish are not as likely to bite. The same thing is true when a weather front is clearing, but not as drastic. But immediately following the passing of the front, as the barometer rises, the fish feed very aggressively and will continue to feed until the barometer begins to fall.
Another example of a real time status of a fishing environment valuable to an angler would be knowledge of an estimated weight of a fish, while the fish is being reeled in. Such knowledge is desirable for a number of practical considerations as well as satisfying the curiosity of the angler. For example, if the force at which the fish is pulling on the fishing line exceeds the tensile strength of the fishing line, the angler would be able to lighten the drag rather than risk a broken fishing line. Additionally, knowledge of the approximate size of the fish, while reeling the fish in, would increase the excitement of landing the fish.
Standalone measurement devices such as fish scales, hand held barometers, and temperature measure devices are known in the art. However, market pressures continue to push for competitive products that enhance the fishing experience of anglers in a more efficient and ergonomically convenient manner. Minimizing the number of auxiliary devices carried by an angler, and minimizing time needed by the angler for operating those auxiliary devices is likely to enhance the angler's fishing experience. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in devices and methods for collecting and displaying data pertinent to anglers for promoting successful fishing experiences, to which the present invention is directed.